


do it big or don't do it at all, right?

by pixwrites



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixwrites/pseuds/pixwrites
Summary: idk i wrote this like 8 months ago liv's an asshole and it's nsfw as fuck
Relationships: Ricardo Ortega/Sidestep
Kudos: 13





	do it big or don't do it at all, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before i realized that livia, my own oc that i created, is in fact a lesbian ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ // requested by a friend

You’re a little drunker than you’d like for your current plans, but backing out is not a thing you consider. Livia already has one up on you, and you will get her back for it before the night is over. **  
**

*

Earlier, a dark back alley.

“So here’s the thing.” Livia’s looking very pleased with herself. “I’m kinda done with the whole pretending I’m human thing, and you’ve said you don’t care, so… I figured we should celebrate.” She flashes a smile, and the alarm bells in the back of your head start going off. A giddy Livia is a dangerous one, you’ve learned this by now. Not that that has ever made you doubt.

She hungrily kisses you, bites your lip, slips a hand under your shirt, feeling your abs. You don’t realize she was pushing you until your back hits the wall. “What’s the plan, Liv?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” You had a snarky reply ready that she never gave you the chance to speak, but she’s already undoing your pants and then her hand is on your dick and reasoning with her starts to feel less important. Still, you try.

“Here, really?”

She kneels before you, smiling up at you all the way. No doubt who really has the upper hand here. “I’ll make sure no one knows. Or you can just be quiet and save me the effort.”

You smile despite the voice of reason, now very far off, telling you to stop this. She knows you too well, you always were an adrenaline junkie.

She pulls your pants down a bit, lets her hands wander up the back of your thighs to your butt. One hand stays just below your butt cheeks, the other comes back to the front. Her touch against your dick and balls is teasingly light, and it’s hard to keep from pushing against her for some more friction.

Still playing with your balls, she licks your head and wraps her lips around it. Her left hand squeezes just a bit under your butt, and you shudder. She laughs around your dick and you lean your head back, biting your lip to stay quiet. Luckily she decides to stop messing around, taking in all of you, making good use of her lips, tongue and teeth to create just the kind of friction that will drive you insane if she keeps it up.

Your hand presses against the back of her head, grasping her hair. Her left hand shoots up to push it back, but instead she grabs your wrist, just stopping you from determining the pace or taking control in any way.

When she squeezes her fingers on your balls just a little more, and her teeth scrape over your dick just _so_ , you know you’re done for. You pull her back by the hair you’re still grasping and she moves up and aside gracefully, squeezing your wrist in thanks for the warning. With a groan, you spill into the cool air. She wipes off the cum still on your dick with a finger, then touches it to your mouth. You lick it clean lazily, and pull her against you to kiss her again.

She gives it a few seconds before taking a step back so she can pull up and fasten your pants again. “Next part of my plan… we’ll need that big old mirror in your bathroom.”

“Sure you can wait that long?”

She just laughs.

*

That was earlier, though. Right now, you’re watching Livia and wondering where you went wrong in your life to end up in this moment. Or where you went right, you’re not sure. Either way, alcohol was involved.

She’s sitting on the edge of the cabinet counter, legs hanging free. One hand behind her for balance, she has the other in her panties. Head hanging back a little, eyes lidded, biting her lip, looking a little flushed. It’s beautiful. It’s also torture.

You’re itching to step in, tear all those layers of clothes off, take over, make her go mad with pleasure. You will, but for now… she’s testing you again, probably very aware of how your pants are straining already (again). She’s probably getting more fun from watching your impatience than from touching herself right now. 

She’s really found her rhythm now, her fingers get faster. Her breaths start to come in little gasps and moans. Her legs bang against the cabinet doors as they spasm a little every time she hits that spot. It’s very hard to keep caring about not giving her this win, and then you’ve stopped caring at all.

She moans into your kiss, wrapping her free arm around your neck and pushes herself against you, closing the distance entirely. You’re fumbling with her pants and push it all down, she shakes the clothes off her legs so she can spread them. Both hands on your shoulders now, she tries to push you down, but she’ll have to be the one waiting now. She’s teased you enough, it’s her turn now.

Instead you deepen the kiss, bite her bottom lip. Grab her by the wrists when she tries to move her hands back to her pussy. You take off the rest of her clothes, place one hand on her ribs, the other on her upper leg, thumb brushing the inside of her thigh. Back and forth that finger goes, so close to where she wants, and then away again. Sloppy kisses follow a path down from her jaw over her throat, collarbone, chest, breasts, nipples, passing lightly over ribs and belly. And then you pause. Look up. You’re not sure if her expression shows delight or anger. Either way, you’re winning.

“Fuck you, Ricardo.”

Laughing, you bury your head between her legs. Her hand presses against the back of your head, demanding. You start with a few tiny licks, a couple kisses, testing the waters for her reaction. She doesn’t give you the chance to see it, though, urging you on with her hand in your hair, squeezing her thighs just a little. You use your hands to steady her legs and remind her, with every move you make, every little press of your tongue, that she’s not so above it all as she likes to pretend.

It doesn’t take long before she’s trembling, you might actually leave bruises on her thighs trying to keep her still, and oh, the sounds she’s making. Her breathing’s wild, her heartbeat erratic, she’s so close to the edge, just needs a little nudge, but then. 

She pushes you back, sits up, mashes her lips to yours. It’s all urgency and hunger with her. “Actually. Fuck _me_ ,” if her voice was capable of it, she’d be growling. As it is, those few words hit you right in the gut. You shove your pants down, Livia drops down from the cabinet and turns around before you can react. The smile on her face is reflected in the mirror, way too cocky for her own good.

You trap her between the cabinet and your body, lift her up just a little so she’s at the right height, toes just touching the floor. She bends forwards, leaning on the cabinet for support, face against the mirror. You push your dick into her, slowly at first, but she’s whining and impatient, already reaching behind her to try to pull you further in. She’s so slick, so ready for this, and you won’t even stop to admire the beauty of it, you’re both too eager. Everything else takes a step back, even breathing doesn’t seem that important anymore as you pound into her. Her hips are going to feel like hell later, but that’s not stopping you, and it’s definitely not stopping her, pushing back a bit every time just to slam back into it harder.

You lean over her, face in the crook of her neck, slip an arm under her, squeeze her breasts. She’s scrabbling for purchase, a hand pushed up against the mirror alongside her face, fogging up the reflections. You shift your footing a bit, trying to find a better balance, and within a few more thrusts, she’s gasping and groaning and shuddering around you as orgasm hits her. The way her muscles spasm around your dick is enough to push you over the edge as well, and you spill into her with a moan, barely muffled by her skin.

You both stay put for a little while longer, letting the feeling of ecstasy spread throughout your body. She stirs first, just a twitch and a slight sound of discomfort. You step back and help her off her perch. Her knees almost buckle and she just leans back against you. “I could use a nap. Possibly new legs, too.”

You smile, kiss the top of her head. “That’s fine, I know a guy.”

“I bet you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> may turn this into a chaptered series if i ever write more about this girl, but at the moment that seems unlikely


End file.
